jaldaporafandomcom-20200213-history
Slavery
Slavery is the system under which people are treated as property and forced to work or act in accordance with the wishes of their property owner. Slavery is widely practiced in human society, especially within the Khanate but also (at times) at the height of the Padishah Empire and in many other societies before that. History Humanity has kept slaves for much of the race's time on Jaldapor. Several thousand years ago, a human culture kept a race of intelligent apes as slaves, before a great slave revolt that led that race's emancipation, as well as leading to them being hunted - the largest known concentration of them fled west. Aside from man, it is known that once, the race of Dwarfs kept and maintained slaves, including races such as the Cobolts, who violently oppose all forms of slavery. Slavery within the Khanate The practice of slavery within the Khanatta is persistent, brutal, and widespread. Those bought and sold as slaves are not limited to persons of any particular species, belief, or ethnicity. However, various factors make humans the most likely slave (and indeed, is known as one of the few 'civilized' races to enslave their own kind), though rarely members of other races will find uses in various, usually niche, capacities. Slavery as a tradition has existed as long as the Khanate and is a part and parcel of daily life. In many instances, those poor from larger famililies will be sold, or more rarely sell themselves, for the benefit of the family at large. The people enslaved and traded include Khazani, as well as those of Dyzhan blood. Pirates of the eastern coast have been known to engage in a lucrative trade for those few who can get their 'goods' to Khanatta ports in due time. However, in the main slaves are aquired from the ranks of criminals, those who sell themselves, or are born into that role. Male slaves are used as laborers, soldiers and servants by their owners. Female slaves find favor (and just as often, terror) as concubines and household servants. Depending on the nature of the specific slave market, the male to female ratio ranges from 2 to 1 males to females or even 3 to 1, whereas in others, there is a higher female to male ratio, with a marked preference for female slaves who command higher prices for ready, eager buyers. Amongst the aristocracy, who keep household roles such as odalisques, concubines, dancers, singers, court jesters, gatekeepers and servants, non-Khazani slaves are highly valued in the harems and act as something of a decadant status symbol. Other lands Slavery is outlawed in the Little Caliphate, one of the very few reforms made since the Khazanni conquest. Slavery exists in the Ten Cultures League, a practice having been brought by humanity west, even though certain of the League have existed as slaves, slaves to humans no less, in prehistory, keeping the practice rare and largely out of sight. In the few human dominated towns, only the very wealthy maintain slaves to any degree and none flaunt them, for it is known that the Hinfallah do not tollerate such.